Mordred the Perfect
Mordred the Perfect is the only known Perfect Yokai to have existed in Eternia. It single-handedly brought Valmasia to the brink of annihilation, but was narrowly defeated by the Order of Light after Arthor Pendragon gave his life to fell the evil titan in 304 AC. After the dust had settled, nearly'' one million lay dead. Valmasia's landmass was forever changed, shattered and devastated over the course of several destructive battles. Mountains flattened and gave way to canyons, hundreds of miles of land sank to the ocean, and entire ecosystems were completely decimated. Mordred himself is alleged to have been well over ''10 thousand meters tall; more massive than greatest mountains in Frostvale. His occult power drove even strong-willed men across the continent insane. The mere raising of his hand obliterated armies thousands-strong in the blink of an eye. His movements shattered the earth around him and turned all greenery to rot for miles. He occasionally took on a much smaller humanoid form possessing pitch-black skin, red eyes and enormous horns protruding from its forehead. Though Mordred did not directly speak to anyone but a select few "disciples" in the Tenebris Aurora (and possibly Arthor Pendragon himself), the few that did hear him speak claimed the Titan believed that his unholy crusade against Valmasia was justified and righteous. Many of Mordred's thralls were convinced they were on the side of good, despite the many unspeakable atrocities he and his forces committed against Valmasia. History Folktales recount stories of Mordred devouring an entire country whole, both the people and land, prior to arriving at Valmasia. It is presumed that Mordred bypassed the Peace barrier simply by swimming through it, braving Kraus' wrath through sheer durability. Mordred is said to have arrived at Valmasia sometime in 290 AC, but communed telepathically with the leaders of the Tenebris Aurora decades prior. Upon his arrival, Mordred began a campaign of inconceivable scope to consume and destroy Valmasia. He manipulated many thousands of willing (and unwilling) soldiers under his command, alongside endless legions of yokai. The Order of Light was quick to respond to Mordred's invasion, but failed again and again to repel him and his forces. The Order of Light was at all times in the conflict outnumbered and outpowered. By the year 300 AC, all hope seemed lost. Several kingdoms had completely fallen to Mordred. Nostvale was now the main hive for Yokai and Occultists across Valmasia. It is this year that Arthor Pendragon announces the final push against the Perfect Yokai, naively named the End of Wars. The whole of the Forsworn, Pendragon's most trusted and powerful knights, and the Order of Light's remaining banners march on Nostvale with an ultimatum: victory, or death. In 304 AC, Mordred is at last slain by Arthor Pendragon after a long duel costing the hero his life. Upon the Perfect's fall, he spawns not one, but three unqiue Kaor Blades. Their whereabouts are to this day unknown. The Legacy Being a fully-realized and developed Yokai, Mordred's sheer destructive capacity is challenged only by Azrael. Despite the god-like abilities granted to him by Excalibur, and despite the several legendary warriors in the Knights of the Round Table assisting him, Arthor Pendragon was absolutely no match for the Perfect Yokai - as most scholars and historians agree. Yet, somehow, perhaps through sheer stubbornness, Arthor prevailed. His Curse Within the first day of his arrival, Mordred had utterly obliterated the kingdom of Mefarn,' '''a once great empire located in the lands now known as the Deadland Marshes. It is said Mefarn is the kingdom he had chosen to begin his siege of Valmasia upon. As Mordred's servants lay waste to the kingdom, he wove a spell of great potency from the derivative energy of Occult Magic; one that would bind the souls of his hundreds of thousands of victims into the soil they had been slaughtered upon. And thus, the fertile and lush grounds of Mefarn were transformed into the tormented lands of the Deadland Marshes, where the victims of Mordred's cruelty are still sealed in eternal agony and suffering. The Crellus are remnants of this ancient curse. His Generals First seen in the siege of Mefarn descending from the Perfect's mountainous body, Mordred had '''Six Generals', Imperfect Yokai of immense strength that served as his primary scouts and commanding officers. They commanded Mordred's immense yokai legions, and lead wild incursions into other kingdoms. During the dark days leading up to the Knights of the Round Table's formation, it was Sir Lancelot that fought down the most powerful of the generals in single combat. Three were slain in a single encounter with Arthor Pendragon, and one more by various Round Table knights. The final Imperfect Yokai, having forseen Mordred's fall by Pendragon's blade, deserted battle and was never again seen. Category:Villains Category:Legendary Category:Characters Category:Yokai